yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Jasmine forced to be marry against her own will/Jafar works his plot
Here is how Princess Jasmine hope for freedom and Jafar works his plot in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. The very next morning in the palace of Agrabah, the door to the Sultan's chamber bursts open, and Prince Achmed storms in, missing the rear end of his pants. Prince Achmed: I’ve never been so insulted. Sultan: Oh, Prince Achmed. You’re not leaving so soon, are you? Prince Achmed: Good luck marrying her off. Sultan: Oh, Jasmine. Jasmine! Jasmine! As he goes off into the garden looking for his daughter. He finds her, but is interrupted by Rajah, Jasmine’s pet tiger, who blocks him off. Rajah has a piece of Prince Achmed’s undershorts in his mouth. Sultan: Confound it, Rajah! (grabs the cloth and yanks it out of Rajah’s mouth) So, this is why Prince Achmed stormed out! Jasmine: Oh, Father. Rajah was just playing with him, weren’t you, Rajah. (as Rajah comes over and allows Jasmine to pet and hug him) You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren’t you? (cuddles with him, enjoying the moment, until she looks up at her angry father) Ahem. Sultan: Dearest, you’ve got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you... Both: ...must be married to a prince. Sultan: (as they walk over to a dove cage) By your next birthday. Jasmine: The law is wrong. Sultan: You’ve only got three more days! Jasmine: Father, I hate being forced into this. (takes a dove out of the cage and pets it) If I do marry, I want it to be for love. Sultan: Jasmine, it’s not only this law. (as she hands him the dove, and he puts it back in the cage) I’m not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you’re taken care of, provided for. Jasmine: Please! Try to understand. I’ve never done a thing on my own. (swirls her finger in the water of the pond, petting the fish) I’ve never had any real friends. (as Rajah looks up at her and growls) Except you, Rajah. (as he's Satisfied and goes back to sleep) I’ve never even been outside the palace walls. Sultan: But, Jasmine, you’re a princess. Jasmine: Then maybe I don’t want to be a princess anymore. (splashes the water) Sultan: Oooohhh! Allah forbid you should have any daughters! When Rajah looks up, he thinks for a second. Jasmine goes to the dove cage and yanks open the door. The birds fly off into freedom. She watches them go. As for the Sultan, he was at his chambers just thinking about her. Sultan: I don’t know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn’t nearly so picky. (as a shadow falls over him.) Ooh, oh. Ah, Jafar, my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom. Jafar: My life is but to serve you, (bows) My lord. Sultan: It’s this suitor business. Jasmine refuses to choose a husband. I’m at my wit’s end. Iago: (in the parrot voice) Awk! Wit’s end. Sultan: Oh! (chuckles) Have a cracker, Pretty Polly! He pulls a cracker out from his pocket. Iago looks terrified. Then, the Sultan stuffs it in his mouth. Iago grimaces as he tries to eat it. Jafar and the Sultan both laugh. Jafar: Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals. (as Iago glares at him) Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem. Sultan: If anyone can help, it’s you. Jafar: Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond. Sultan: Uh, my ring? But it’s been in the family for years. Jafar: It is necessary to find the princess a suitor. So, Jafar says the word ‘princess’ with the accent on the second syllable, "cess." He turns his staff with a cobra head towards the Sultan. The eyes of the staff begin to glow. The room darkens, Jafar’s voice slows down and deepens. The Sultan’s eyes get a hypnotized look. Jafar: Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. Sultan: Everything will be... fine. Jafar: The diamond. Sultan: Here, Jafar. Whatever you need will be fine. The Sultan removes his ring and hands it to Jafar. The room returns to normal as he pulls back the staff. Jafar: You are most gracious, My liege. Now run along and play with your little toys. Sultan: (still hypnotized) Yes... that’ll be... pretty good. Then, Jafar and Iago exit. We follow them. When they’re out of the room, the parrot spits out the cracker. Iago: I can’t take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers... bam! Whack! Soon, Jafar pulls a rope, which reveals a hidden entrance to his chambers. Jafar: Calm yourself, Iago. Iago: Then, I’d grab him around the head. Whack! Whack! Bushroot: So, uh, Jafar, how soon are we going to get the lamp for ya? Jafar: Much sooner than you think, Bushroot. Because soon, I will be sultan, not that addlepated twit. Mr. Winkie: And once you're sultan, who'll be your grand vazier? Jafar: Why, Merlock of course, Mr. Winkie. Magica De Spell: I love the way you work on a fine plan, Jafar! Quackerjack: (laughs goofyly) I couldn't agree more, Magica. I for one love the way Jafar chose his own vazier! (talking with Mr. Banana Brain) And we'll get rid of that fatty sultan too! Iago: And then I stuff the crackers down his throat! (chuckles) Then, the door to Jafar's chambers shuts hard. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225